


Helping Daddy in the Workshop

by Pervert_L



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Tony Stark, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Praise Kink, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervert_L/pseuds/Pervert_L
Summary: Peter got a call from FRIDAY telling him Mr. Stark needed his help in the workshop, but she never said what sort of project he'd be assisting.





	Helping Daddy in the Workshop

Peter raised his hand to open the door to the workshop but paused in doubt.

"FRIDAY, are you sure that Mr. Stark wants my help?"

"You are the most qualified assistant available for this particular task," came the answer from the AI.

"And this mysterious task is...?"

"It will become obvious as soon as you meet the boss."

"Fine, fine. I'll ask Mr. Stark."

Peter took a calming breath. Mr. Stark hadn't contacted him for a while and he had started to fear that he had done something wrong or had been too annoying, so getting a call asking for help should be good news, right?

As soon as he entered the workshop Peter was surprised by the dimness of the lights and the intense smell that seemed to fill the room. It was a pleasant scent, somehow sweet and tart at the same time, but also extremely overpowering. What was going on?

"Who's there?" came a slurred voice from the back of the workshop.

"It's me, Mr. Stark."

"Kid? Why're you here?"

"FRIDAY called me," he started explaining as he walked towards where he thought the man was. "She said you needed my help with-"

Peter's foot hit something and sent it rolling away on the floor with a loud noise. He could barely make it out in the darkness, but he thought it was an empty bottle of some sort. Was that where the sweet smell came from?

"So you wanna help Daddy in the shop, huh?" mumbled Mr. Stark in a strange tone of voice Peter couldn't decipher.

What was going on? Was Mr. Stark drunk? And had he just called himself Daddy?!

"Is... uh. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's peachy. Isn't it, Petey?"

Peter walked closer until he could finally see Mr. Stark. The man was sitting slumped on an old couch, dressed only in sweats and a wife-beater. An empty glass hung from his hand and his legs were open wide, displaying a large dark stain right on the crotch of his pants. It looked as if the fabric was soaked. Was it possible that Mr. Stark had peed himself?

"So, Petey, gonna help Daddy?"

"What do you need my help with?"

The man smiled widely and waved his hand in a sloppy "come here" motion. Peter was very worried about the situation, afraid that FRIDAY had decided to call him all on her own so he would take care of Mr. Stark even if Peter didn't have the knowledge or experience to deal with any of this.

"C'mon, I promise I don't bite."

Peter walked a couple of steps towards the couch and paused, but Mr. Stark gestured again.

"Closer, Petey," the man slurred in a singsong voice. "You can't help Daddy from that far away."

Peter took a deep breath, vaguely noting that the intense scent seemed to be getting even stronger, and stepped forward again. His stomach was twisting with nerves and he was feeling a little dizzy.

"Mr. Stark, what-?"

"Daddy," interrupted the man with a harsh tone. "When you're helping me, it's Daddy."

"What's going on?!" protested Peter, losing his patience at last.

Mr. Stark lunged forward and grabbed him by the front of his hoodie. Peter was so startled that he didn't even try to fight when the man pulled him closer until he was standing right between his legs.

"Don't be a bad boy now," warned Mr. Stark as he pawed at Peter's waist. "You said you wanted to help Daddy."

"I just don't understand what's happening!"

"You're helping Daddy in the shop just like I used to."

At that moment Mr. Stark released a pleased hum and Peter froze. The man was rubbing the front of his jeans, right over his cock, and for some reason all of Peter's worry and confusion turned into instant arousal.

"Good boy," purred Mr. Stark. "What a good, big boy."

Peter remained still as Mr. Stark opened his jeans and pushed them down. Somehow the whole situation had gone from a nightmare to a wet dream and he still didn't know what was happening.

Mr. Stark grabbed him by the hips and pulled him even closer, squinting at Peter's Iron Man underwear.

"Oh, Petey," cooed the man before happily rubbing his face all over Peter's covered erection. "You love Daddy very much, don't you?"

The hands on his hips pulled down his underwear and his cock sprung free slapping Mr. Stark on the cheek. Peter blushed at the sight of his mentor staring at his dick with glazed eyes and a pleased smile like it was some sort of treat. He had been nursing the biggest crush on this man since long before they actually met and he couldn't believe this was happening.

"Mr. St- Ah!"

Whatever he had been trying to say fled from his mind as soon as Tony swallowed his cock down his throat. Peter stared down in disbelief, unable to comprehend what he was seeing and feeling. Nobody had ever touched his dick before, and now it was buried deep inside Tony Stark's throat.

It was incredibly tight and wet. Hotter than he could have ever imagined. Peter could feel Tony's throat swallowing around him and the man's tongue pushing against the base of his cock, right were his knot would swell.

"Oh! Oh!"

Tony hummed around him, his eyes sparkling happily. He looked as if there was no place he'd rather be than here in his workshop sucking a teenager's dick. It was an amazing sight, and Peter thought he could come just from watching it.

Soon he could feel his bulb swelling, and for a moment his mind went blank at the thought of knotting Tony Stark's mouth. However, the man must've sensed it too and pulled off before it could happen.

"Good boy," came the slightly hoarse praise. "Such a good boy."

Peter whined embarrassingly loud and tried to grab Tony's head.

"No, Baby, now is time to help Daddy."

Tony pulled Peter down in a sudden movement, taking advantage of Peter's distraction and making him fall on the couch.

"What-?!"

"Shh. Be a good boy for Daddy, Petey."

The man grabbed him again and clumsily arranged him until Peter was sitting on the couch with Tony straddling him.

"Isn't this nice?" asked Tony rubbing their erections together.

Peter whined again, feeling the wetness of Tony's sweats on his cock and too far gone to wonder what it was. His head was swimming with desire and that omnipresent scent that was driving him crazy.

"That's it. Good boy," Tony praised Peter when he clutched the man's hips and began thrusting against him. "You're making Daddy so happy!"

He was getting closer and closer to orgasm. Peter could already picture his knot ballooning, his balls drawing up and his cock painting Tony's pants with come. He felt a primal need to cover the man with his smell, make sure everyone knew Tony was his.

Unfortunately for Peter, Tony chose that moment to grab his hands and pull himself free so he could stand up.

"Nooo!"

"Don't be a bad boy now, Petey," scolded the man as he quickly undressed. "You want Daddy to spank you?"

Peter gasped in shock, not entirely sure if it came from Tony's words or from seeing his naked body.

Tony was gorgeous. Athletic and compact, with tanned skin and little body hair. The scars on the middle of his chest were somewhat alarming, but the most surprising thing was his erection.

His very small erection.

Peter felt as if somebody had turned on the lights and pointed out every bit of evidence that he had been stupidly missing. The overpowering scent, the glassy eyes, the high body temperature, the unusual behavior, the wet patch on the crotch of his sweats...

"You're in heat!" he blurted out. "You're an omega!"

Tony ignored his words and straddled him again, immediately sinking down on his cock.

"That's it," moaned the man hugging Peter's shoulders. "Such a good boy!"

Peter had never felt anything like this. Tony's throat had been tighter, but his soft omega cunt was right in a way that he just couldn't explain. It was all the excitement of a brand new experience mixed with the warm comfort of finding his home.

"Good boy, good boy."

Tony looked as if he was in a trance, bouncing on his lap and panting praises against his lips, and Peter couldn't deny that the man's words were getting to him. There was something very satisfying in knowing that he was pleasing his omega.

Grabbing Tony's hips once more, Peter thrust into the man and buried his cock as deep as he could. He had been on the verge of coming since the first touch, and this time he was going to get it.

"Yes! Like that!"

Peter kept fucking his omega, focusing on the feeling of his knot expanding and pushing against the wet, heated flesh. He didn't have the presence of mind to regulate his strength but at this point he couldn't care about it.

"Please, Baby! Give it to me!"

Tony rose up and dropped back down with force one last time and that was it. Peter was off, his knot swollen as big as it could get, his cock filling the omega with as much semen as a healthy teenage alpha could produce.

"Good boy," panted Tony against Peter's neck. "Good, good boy."

Peter sat there, mind blank and cock twitching inside the omega. Tony's pussy was milking him, trying to drag every last drop of come out of him. He wondered half delirious if the omega was still young enough to get pregnant.

"So good. So full."

Peter fell asleep to dreams of Tony Stark carrying his babies.

*

It was the bouncing that woke him up. Tony was riding his dick again, uncaring that Peter had been unconscious.

"Good morning, Underoos," greeted the man with a smirk, never stopping his movement.

Tony looked much better than before. His eyes were far more focused and he wasn't slurring at all, which had to be a good sign. Peter remembered something about older omegas having shorter heats, so that must be what was happening.

"If I was a better man I'd apologize for this," Tony said almost conversationally. "Of course, you're the one who broke into my workshop when it was on lockdown, so I'm not the one to blame here."

"FRIDAY told me to come!" protested Peter. "She said you needed my help with a project!"

Tony stopped riding him for a moment and looked up.

"Babygirl, do I have to worry about a mutiny? You shouldn't be capable of overriding a direct order from me."

"Never, Boss. I simply followed the protocols archived in JARVIS' files."

Tony's face twitched into an estrange expression and Peter hugged him before he knew what he was doing.

"Wha-? Oh, right. Alpha instincts. Do remember I'm not some damsel in distress, Spiderboy."

"Of course not, Mr. Stark!"

"Good boy."

Peter's hips thrust involuntarily. He didn't think he'd ever be able to hear that phrase from Tony without thinking of sex. Fortunately for him, the omega seemed to enjoy the result of his words and went back to riding his cock.

"You like that, do you? Like Daddy praising you?"

"I..."

"Yes, you do. So be a good boy and fuck Daddy like you mean it."

It was clearly a challenge, and Peter decided to rise up to it. He held Tony tightly against him and twisted to the side until the omega was trapped between him and the couch. It was such a fluid movement that he didn't need to pull out from Tony's cunt, or even stop thrusting.

"Like this, Daddy?" he growled.

Tony laughed breathlessly as Peter fucked him hard. It was clear that he was loving it, both the sex and Peter's new attitude.

"You like getting fucked, Daddy?" Peter snarled against Tony's neck. "Like getting bred by your boy?"

"You're getting into it!" joked the omega. "And yes, I fucking love it, Baby."

Peter sped up, his cock pistoning in and out with a lewd squelching noise that echoed all over the workshop. His knot was swelling, catching on the rim of Tony's wet hole with every thrust, and he wasn't planning on stopping.

"I'm going to knot you, Daddy."

"Yes! Good boy! Knot your daddy!"

His omega wailed when Peter pushed inside him one last time, burying his cock as deeply as he could and tying them together. Tony's inner muscles tightened around him rhythmically, extending his orgasm and draining his balls of all the semen they could produce.

"Such a good boy for Daddy."

Peter didn't answer Tony's pleased whisper, he just nuzzled the man's jaw and kept thrusting his hips shallowly. His knot wouldn't let him pull out for a while yet, but it did give him a bit of wiggle room to play.

"You know, Underoos, if I had known you were this good at it I would have called you from the beginning instead of trying to spend my heat on my own."

"So you really didn't tell FRIDAY to call me?" asked Peter, embarrassed and disappointed.

"No, but I'm happy she did."

Before Peter could say anything else, Tony curled a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him up so they could kiss. Peter realized startled that this was the first time their lips had touched, even if they had knotted twice now.

"Good?" Tony asked shyly.

"Yeah. Very good, Daddy."

Peter settled down on top of Tony, waiting for his knot to deflate. He knew they would have to talk about this, that it wouldn't be simple. It was a scary prospect but, as he dozed against Tony's neck, Peter thought it could also be good. So very, very good.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you find any mistakes or think there are any missing tags or warnings.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
